It's gotta be you two!
by Hexmoon19391
Summary: Everyone sees it but her. James, the marauders, her friends. sure they had been getting close and flirting a bit but, this sexual tension that the others said they had was just their imaginations, right? fanfic about James and Lily in their final year! Please R&R so I know if its good enough! Thanks HM19391 XX
1. 1st September 1977

Finally, lily thought, the end of summer she could get away from petunia, her sister. She had been driving her crazy for weeks about her new boyfriend Vernon. He had a job she would say. He was so thoughtful she would say. He was an arse is what lily would say.

"Mum" no answer. "Mum" no answer. "MUM!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming there's no need to shout". Lily sighed. Really. Rose Evans came down the stairs much too slowly for lily's liking she was going to miss the train!

"Whatever, look I need to go now" she was apperating to kings cross.

"Okay, just be good and remember to owl me every week". No chance.

"Yeah sure, tell dad I said by when he gets home"

"Of course, you should get yourself to the station you're going to make yourself late". Me? Huh?

Lily hugged her mother and began to leave the door when petunia stepped through. Shit! So close! Lily smiled.

"Hi Tuney, I was just about to leave" the permanent scowl on petunias face remained ever constant.

"freak, just leave, your outstaying your welcome"

"PETUNIA!" Her mother called from behind her.

"I'm gonna go" lily exited quickly dragging her trunk behind her and hearing the screaming match coming from inside the house between her sister and mother. I need to get out of here lily thought, straight away. She then turned on the spot and apperated to kings cross.

20 minutes. Lily thought she may actually make it! She got to the space outside platforms 9 and 10. Lily always hated this bit her muggle born instincts always told her that she was going to hit the wall. 1-2-3 and she was through. She saw the scarlet train and her stomach did a leap she was going to her real home. She was going to Hogwarts!

She saw them huddled in a group just along from her. Three girls, four boys the marauders Alice Prewett, Mary MacDonald and Marlene Mckinnon. She headed straight for them, after levitating her trunk to follow on behind her. "Hey, guys". They all turned with grins on their faces.

"Lily!" Marlene her best friend called.

"What's the news then?"

"How did you know?" Alice asked.

"Oh, come on you were all huddled in a group looking secretive" lily began to get suspicious. The all had a slight giggle

"Show her" Sirius said to James and "it's hilarious" to lily.

Oh god what now? She thought just as James pulled out a badge. Lily was surprised and James gestured for her to take a look. A red badge with a gold strip and the words "HEAD BOY" written in black. Lily began to giggle, "You know you should really give this back to whoever you took this from. All that was given too lily in return was blank looks, James however had a slight smirk. "What?"

"It's mine, Evans" James confirmed still with his trademark smirk.

"You're joking?"

"Nope" James confirmed once more.

Lily began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Alright, it's not that funny" James mocked a hurt expression.

"No, you will think it is" just then lily pulled out a similar badge however the inscription this time was "HEAD GIIRL"

They all saw the badge Sirius, Remus and Peter joining in too with her laughter, whereas the girls had a somewhat mischievous smile all over each of their faces. James however just remained starring at the badge with absolute glee.

"Wait, so that means you two are going to be living together?" Mary interrupted her smile broadening, she, Marlene and Alice had wanted her and James to get together ever since they had started to become friends 6 months ago claiming the sexual tension was unbearable. Yeah, right lily and James potter.

"I'm sure well make it work, right Evans?" James said fishing to see whether she was okay with this or not.

"Sure we will potter, as long as you do all your duties!" she agreed pointing a nock finger at James. That was confirmation enough for him.

"Right, well we better get on the train" said peter. They all nodded in agreement.

As the rest went on the train James took his opportunity to talk to lily about the situation, of which he was ecstatic about. He was backing off with the whole asking her out thing because he liked being her friend and being around her. But he did still like her, and sometimes it was hard to be around her because of that but it was worth it.

"Hey lil, so your cool with this whole head dorm thing?"

"Yeah its fine, might even be kinda fun" she said in a playful voice, whilst walking away. James knew she did that in a harmless way but it still made his heart leap with joy.

Why did I say that? Lily thought. Stupid thing to say to a guy who was clearly **just** your friend. But lily couldn't help it she found that every time she was around him since they became friends she just flirted, it was natural.

The train ride went smoothly. Lily and James took the prefects through what would happen through the year and to lily's surprise James held his own and put a lot of impute into the meetings. After rounds they met the marauders and girls and sat and talked the whole way home.

Lily and the girls got into the first carriage with the marauders trailing behind them.

"So, you and James?" Marlene asked.

Lily sighed, she knew this was coming she just hoped it would be after dinner. "Yes, what of it?"

"It's just well you know what this is going to do don't you?" Alice supplied

Lily was confused. "Huh?"

"Well its kind obvious, this whole living together thing is just gonna push you too together even more"

"Come on lil, its gotta be you two. If it isn't what hope have the rest of us got?" Marlene agreed.

"Oh, I get it this is the whole me and James are in love thing"

"Well, James is in love with you and the sooner you realise that and that you feel the same way the better" Mary said with nods f agreement from the other two girls.

Lily just shook her head and snickered.

"oh come on lil just admit it, you two are great friends, you used to hate him now your together all the time, all you do is flirt" lily cast her mind back to the moment on the train platform, "… not to mention the fact that he used to ask you out whenever he saw you" Marlene said

Lily saw her chance and caught on fast, "you are correct Marlene he used to ask me out but now we are just friends.

Mary shook her head "lil, I honestly don't know how you can be so smart in subjects and still be dumb as hell about things that are happening in front of your eyes. James wants you to see him in a different light so he's not asking you out, but think back to when he's around you he always watches what he says, a smile erupts on his face when he sees you, he flirts back to you plus, he gets nervous when he's around you"

"I think you guys are barking up the wrong tree" lily said whilst stepping off the carriage."

"Was that something about barking Evans?" Sirius called from behind her. Brilliant, now this conversation can end, thanks Black!

"Im sure it would be nothing to do with you padfoot!" James retorted giving lily a winning smile. Lily felt amazingly better after receiving it and sent one straight back.

"What were we saying about James smile before?" Mary whispered in lily's ear as she went past. Lily sent her an evil look and Mary just laughed at it. Although lily couldn't help but think that the smile had lifted her a bit, but that could easily be a friend passing on their happiness, James was after all a very happy and cheerful person.

After dinner the group went to check out the heads wing. James and lily each received a note saying to go to the fourth floor east corridor and look for a portrait of a night with the Hogwarts emblem on his shield. They found the portrait with great difficulty as the whole hall was covered in paintings.

Remus spotted it first. "Hey guys I think I found it!"

They all rushed over

"My name is sir Tantrott, I am keeper of the heads wing. I must see your head badges to allow you to gain entry and create a password." The night said. Lily and James showed them the badges. "And now a password that should be changed often, I will remind you of this however you must be both here to change it".

James looked at lily "password? Guys, close your ears don't want you lot in and out all the time" James mocked with the ever present smirk when he found himself funny.

"Oh come on prongs, you know you want me in there all the time you will get bored of Evans!" Sirius joked

"What who could get bored of lil?" James exclaimed with a massive grin. Lily's heart leapt, but she didn't know why.

"You're fairly entertaining yourself, Potter!" Lily retorted ignoring the smirks on the girls faces.

"That's real good to know Evans." James said his grin now from ear to ear "Look we can just set a password and change it when they leave" lily nodded in agreement "okay, how about Bukowski?"

"Yeah sure he's-"

"your favourite muggle writer I know"

Lily was taken aback she was sure she had only mentioned that around James once.

"Bukowski it is then!" said sir Tantrott. The portrait swung open.

As the group stepped through they all realised something simultaneously, they were going to spend a lot of time in here.

The wing had been designed specifically for them Gryffindor colours surrounding the room. In the corner by a staircase that most likely led to their rooms sat two desks positioned in an "L" shape. A fireplace sat at the back of the room ablaze with a coffee table directly in front. A red sofa sat parallel to the table with an arm chair facing inward on either side. The room was homely. The room was perfect.

"This place is awesome!" Peter said what everyone was thinking.

Lily tugged on James' arm "come on lets go and see the bedrooms!"

"Want me in your bedroom already Evans the only the first day!"

Lily let out a laugh "Well there's no harm in a bit of fun is there?" she teased, but James' face still lit up.

"okay you two we know your eager to rip each other's clothes off but at least wait till the tours over, yeah?" Marlene broke in. James and lily ignored her for a short time laughing at each other's joke to try and not make a big deal about it. However, they soon got their wits about them and lily gave Mary a scowl as James dragged her upstairs by the hand.

At the top of a slightly winding staircase a hallway split, the door on the left saying "LILY EVANS" and on the right "JAMES POTTER" each with the Gryffindor crest underneath each name.

James still holding lily's hand the delight of them both said "shall we see yours first since you're so eager to get me into your bed!"

"Why not I think were both eager to see it" lily teased. They both walked into lily's new bedroom.

The rest of the group were still outside.

"I'm sorry but how do they not see it?" said Mary.

"I think we need to start making bets on what time they get together in the year" Sirius suggested. They all laughed in agreement until…

"YOU DO REALISE WE CAN HEAR YOU!" called lily from the room. They all fell silent and hesitantly approached the room.

Lily and James were stood in the centre of the room. James' expression light and playful whereas lily's of hate and outrage. The room had again painted red walls with a king size bed against the back wall. An oak cupboard stood in the corner and a blue armchair beside the bed and an owl perch by a window.

"We, eh didn't realise" Remus attempted.

"Well next time, just don't say anything yeah?" lily retorted.

Remus was about to answer when James stepped in "Oh, come on lil you know its just cause were so adorable alone, and put us together, why wouldn't you expect it?" James made it sound like he was teasing but he truly meant the last bit. He expected it, their friends expected it, why didn't she?

Lily's expression eased and the gang breathed a sigh of relief. Phew. "You know what I can see are adorable qualities" lily answered. They again stared at each other. Until Marys hand swung between their eye line.

"Right you two will never be anything more than friends" Mary teased before receiving a scowl from both of them.

"So the room looks good" said peter trying to diffuse the tension.

"Oh yes! Cant wait to spend all my free time in here, right Evans?" said James raising his eyebrow.

"Ha! In your dreams Potter!"

"Now, now just wait and see"

"You do realise that you encourage them"

"It's how I spend my tie Evans, but I'm sure we can change that!" Lily just laughed and pushed him away she wasn't quite sure if he was still joking him or not but it felt kinda good to be his playful with him.

The group went to see James' room it was relatively similar except the broom stand and large glass door instead of a window that could be used from flying straight from the room, but lily wasn't bothered about that she would not be doing any flying if she could help it!

The rest of the group left after James and lily found their trunks in their personal common room. After unpacking James and lily stayed went downstairs to chat in front of the fire.

"So it's clear to me that the group think we are in love!" James said trying to put it into the conversation for a while and just blurting it out.

"Oh, yeah. Ridicules right?" lily was trying to see what he thought. Why was she bothered?

"Well like I said were adorable!" lily laughed in response "It's just… I mean….."

"James?" he looked up "your stuttering".

"Right yeah, it's just hypothetically, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if we got together would it?"

"Look, James I…."

"No its cool I shouldn't have said anything I just wanted to see where you stand". James smiled but he was hurt, he thought she liked him, but maybe all this flirting was just lily and he never noticed. But, then again there wasn't a lot he didn't know about lily.

Why am I mad at myself? Lily thought she didn't like James like that, did she?

They continued their conversation on into the night and parted ways ten minutes to midnight.


	2. The sexual tension is unbearable

**Authors note: Thanks for the traffic with the last chapter! I want to try and get chapters out really fast but I can't always promise. The idea for the chapter is basically the title. Plus I've decided to do things with the chapter titles see if you can guess what.**

* * *

**The sexual tension is unbearable!**

Lily woke up early the next day. She felt… nervous. Why? She knew why James. She got out of bed and realised she didn't know where the bathroom is. She stepped outside the door and noticed it by the stairs. She was just about for reach for the handle when. JAMES! SHIRTLESS! SHIT!

"Morning Evans!" James said with a wide smile but lily wasn't listening she was… admiring "Evans!" James said waving a hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, morning, I was just thinking about something…" she again lost her train of thought in front of his bare chest.

"Okay, em, do you wanna head down for breakfast in half an hour?" James said pretending not to notice or be pleased that lily was staring at his chest.

"Breakfast, yeah right sure, I'll just go in the shower"

"Okay, see ya Evans" lily nodded slightly speechless. James moved from the doorway and toward his room.

Lily stood there for a second just taking it in before she went in the shower.

"Evans! Come on!" James had been downstairs in the heads common room for nearly 15 minutes longer than when they said they would meet.

"Coming, I was just getting ready"

"whatever im hungry"

"Your always hungry"

They left the heads wing side by side.

"Hey lil I was wondering later, do you wanna go to the library and work out the prefect rounds?"

"Yeah sure I'll meet you there around 3:30?"

"Great!"

After entering the great hall they sat down by the marauders as they were already eating

"Lily dear, how's life with our Prongsie, bit of a pain I imagine?" Sirius questioned.

"Nothing I can't handle" lily said with a playful glint in her eye that made James' stomach flip. They sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Got your work cut out you there Prongs" Remus exclaimed

"Let me guess? You are talking about the lovebirds" came Mary from behind them.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding" Remus replied

"We are not together!" lily exclaimed as she exclaimed as she put toast on her plate whereas James was already finished his first bowl of porridge and onto toast. "How much food do you actually eat?"

"As much as possible, I'm a growing boy"

"But she already knew that!" Marlene teased into her copy of the daily profit. Of which of course headlined the terrorist group killing loads of muggles and muggleborns. That always made lily nervous, when she saw headlines like that, but she knew she was safe in Hogwarts.

"Very funny. We haven't heard anything like that before have we?" retorted lily.

"You're the only one who's objecting. I don't see James putting up a fight too us calling you a couple"

"Don't drag me into this! Anyway I don't need oppose that we are a couple because I know we aren't"

"Right, that's why you don't say you two aren't meant to be"

"And on that note I'm off" said James.

"How come?" questioned Peter.

"Need to go and put up qidditch sign-up sheet in the common room"

"I'll come with you, I need to get some stuff from my room" Remus said.

"Yeah I wanna see all the new munchkins who think they can make the team" joked Sirius.

"Okay, lil we still on for later"

"Yeah sure. Looking forward to it!" James grinned.

"Great"

The boys left leaving the girls and Peter. The girls all stared at peter expecting him to leave any second, Peter continued oblivious for a few seconds the realising the awkwardness left after the other marauders. All three girls turned to stare at lily.

"What?"

"'Yeah sure. Looking forward to it!'" Alice mimicked.

Lily rolled her eyes "You guys are unbelievable. I think you even made James uneasy yesterday he was talking about hypotheticals of us being a couple".

The girls exchanged knowing looks at lily's comment. Lily then made a face to reveal their communal thought.

"Just let us guess this one?" Mary asked.

"Fine. Enlighten me" lily answered.

"Well did it start with James saying that what we were saying was funny and he just dropped it into the conversation" Alice said. Lily nodded.

"Then he got nervous and asked what you would think of a relationship in hypothetical terms" Marlene continued.

"Eh, yeah" lily said wondering if they were kinda psychic.

"And then finally when you questioned it he just brushed it off saying something along the lines of 'just wanted to see if you are on the same page' or 'see where you stand'?"

Lily's eyes were wide, this we beyond creepy "how did…"

The girls erupted in laughter

"We knew it" Mary revealed

* * *

"soooo, Prongsie don't you wanna know the real reason I came along".

"What is it Padfoot?" James said exasperated.

"What's happening with you and lilykins?"

"Nothing she made that clear last night".

"Why? What happened?" Remus interjected.

"I kinda hinted that I thought all the teasing you lot and the girls were giving us were for good reason"

"But it didn't seem awkward between you two, at breakfast" Remus said.

"Yeah, I said the only reason I mentioned it was to see where she was with it. I think I got away with it but its till hard, she doesn't want anything between us".

"It sure doesn't look that way the amount of flirting you guys do" Peter responded quickly realising what the conversation was about after he arrived late.

"Well that's what I thought" said James coming up to the portrait hole "Capricorn" he told the fat lady and the portrait swung open.

The boys stepped through to meet a few scattered Gryffindors. James went up to the notice board and pinned it up. Just as he turned around he was met by Josie bell, sixth year. Josie joined the team last year as beater alongside James. After that though she was like a magnet to James never giving him any peace.

"Hi James!"

"Hey Josie. Are you gonna try-out for this season?" he asked slightly nervous and edging toward the door.

"Yeah, I really hope I make the cut again it was fun spending a lot of time with you last year". What? Who says that?

"Cool" it was starting to get awkward for James now but he couldn't think of an excuse to leave.

"So, I was thinking next hogsm…"

"Look, I really gotta go and get stuff from the heads wing. Talk to you later?" James interrupted before she could get the question out whilst backing toward the door.

"Right, yeah. Catch you later!"

And with that James was out of the portrait hole as fast as humanly possible.

* * *

Lily had, had a long day. The only thing getting her through the day was meeting James even though what they were going to do would be tedious. She pretended that she didn't know the reason she was looking forward to it, she pretended that she didn't know James could make her happy just by looking at her, and that he couldn't make the most boring obligations something fun and exciting.

Lily walked into the library. She headed straight for her table. Then she noticed him. Severus. Sneaking round the corner with Avery and Mulciber. They seemed very suspicious. She had been worried about Sev since before they had drifted apart, she still held out hope that he would see he was mixing with the wrong crowd.

Curiosity overtook her. She slipped into the row of books next to where they were talking leaving her bag and books behind. She could hear them perfectly from where she stood and still go unnoticed.

"Did you get it?" Sev asked.

"Yes, just make sure it's ready on time" Muliciber said with annoyance and disgust. Lily heard a zip which was assuming the object they were talking about.

"The dark lord is trusting you with this, do not fail him, Snape" Avery said. Dark lord? Who's that?

"He trusts me, just let me handle it!" Sev retorted.

"He says if we get it right we will be the ones by his side when he comes to power, we will be the ones who have riches beyond compare when he has control of the country or even world" Mulciber was giddy with the thought. Comes to power? The realisation hit her. The war, the terrorist group killing the muggles and muggleborns, they were part of it.

Lily gasped.

"What was that?" Avery asked.

SHIT!

"I didn't hear anything" Mulciber answered.

But Avery wasn't convinced he began to walk around the stall. Lily began to get cautious. She however, was relaxed by the breath on the back of her neck. She then felt silk shower over her head. She was forced to turn around, big arms engulfing her. She raised her arms to grab anything that would support her.

"James?" She whispered shocked. He just looked down at her, and put his finger over her lips. Lily shivered at the light pressure he placed. He smiled victorious that his touch made her do that. They stared at each other for a while, James' hands rested on her lower back and lily's arms still behind his neck. Lily's heart was pumping out of her chest and she didn't know whether it was from the conversation or the naturalness of James' arms wrapped around her or possibly the urge to kiss him.

"Avery? What's the problem?" lily heard from Severus. Why couldn't he see us? Though she was finding it hard focusing on that now, with herself and James in this position.

"Nothing just being a bit paranoid I guess" he answered in an unconvincing voice.

And with that James pulled Lily by the hand out of the library. Lily's heart was still beating rapidly. James took her behind a tapestry and took the silk off them.

"Are you okay, Lil?" James asked worried as hell, gripping her arms.

Lily was speechless so she just nodded

"What did you hear?"

"How could they not see us?" James took a deep breath. Pulling the silk out from his back pocket.

"This is an invisibility cloak a family heirloom, I got it from my dad" James looked nervous "are you going to report it?"

"No, no, of course not" James smiled at lily's allowance of one of his most loved things.

"What did you hear, Lil?" James repeated.

Now it was Lily's time to take a deep breath "They were planning something Sev, Mulciber and Avery" lily swallowed, trying to get the words out. "They needed to get something ready. It was to please someone, James I think it was You-Know-Who"

"Jesus" James replied. "Should we tell someone?"

"Tell them what? I have no evidence and I don't think I can relive the conversation again"

James puled Lily into a hug. James was comforting her and attempting to stop her shaking, and it worked. Lily pulled her head back, they once again stared at each other. The desire to kiss him was overwhelming. She grabbed onto his sleeves and pulled herself up, James' face tilted forward.

"Well this is cosy" Sev interrupted with bitterness from behind them.

Lily stepped back startled and upset that they were interrupted

"Thought you had better taste, lily" Sev supplied

James stepped forward, reaching for his wand and pointing it at Sev swiftly. But, Sev was quick too and they were locked in a death stare. It was all about who attacked first.

The anger in James' face was unbearable. Pure hatred.

"Maybe you should learn to mind your own business, Snape, or even just stay out of ours!" James retorted bitterly.

"She clearly doesn't want your Potter our deluding yourself!"

"I'm sure that's for her to say not you!"

"Go on then lil, tell him, put him out of his misery, show him there's nothing between you two, not even friendship, you're just leading him on" Sev said bitterness present.

"If I said that I would be lying Sev!" Lily replied Sev looked hurt but his wand still remained pointed at James' heart. She had to stop this, someone was going to get hurt.

Lily stepped in line with James. She put her hand on his far cheek and turned it toward her. "Let's go James. You're better than this". James lowered his wand and put it away, whilst giving her a slight smile. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulling her away.

Snape lowered his wand and stood there knowing he had been replaced.

* * *

The next morning lily burst into the Gryffindor common room and ran up the stairs to the seventh year girl's dorm. She swung the door open.

"I nearly kissed James!"

She had their attention.

"W-what? How? When?" Marlene mumbled.

"Last night, after the library and… because I wanted to. But we got…. Interrupted" Lily supplied, there was no way in hell about the conversation she heard between the three Slytherins.

"You, you wanted to?" Alice asked clearly as confused as Lily and the rest of the group.

"So, what does this mean for you two?" Mary asked

"I dunno, we didn't really talk about it after, we just sort of went to bed" they all looked at her uncertain. "Alone!"

"You said you got interrupted by what?" Alice asked

Lily didn't quite know if she should say it or not. "Severus"

"WHAT!" they all said at the same time

"Okay, that was creepy"

"LILY FOCUS!" Mary screamed.

"Where the hell were you if Severus interrupted you?"

Lily really didn't want to answer this question she knew it would get a big reaction. "Em, b-behind a tapestry on the fourth floor corridor" she choked out.

Alice started to laugh.

Marlene stared in amazement.

And Mary screamed "JESUS!"

"Okay, maybe we should start this again? How did it happen?"

Lily had to be careful what she said here. "Well, we were walking back to the heads wing, and we were talking, and then he hugged me and I sort of got the urge to kiss him so, so I leaned in and so did he, then…" she flung her arm forward "…Sev".

"Sorry lily but why are you upset? Isn't you and James a good thing?" Marlene questioned.

"Yes. No. I dunno" lily slumped on Alice's' bed.

"I gotta idea. Since you're so undecided even though you clearly are in love with him let's weigh up the pros and cons" Mary suggested.

"Cons first!"

There was a pause.

"Well there's gotta be something!" Lily shouted.

"He used to be a twat" Mary said.

"I don't think we can count what he used to be" Lily said.

"I don't think there is anything" Alice said.

Lily sighed exasperated.

"How about we start with the pros and maybe cons will come up?" Marlene suggested

"You guys are great friends" Alice said.

"The sexual tension is unbearable!" Mary exclaimed. Lily gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Look Lil, no offence, but I think you should be doing this" Alice said ignoring Mary.

"Like what?" Lily asked.

"Well start with, how do you feel when you are around him? What do you like about him?" Marlene asked.

"I feel happy. Like, when he looks at me his face lights up and I can't help but smile back, he always knows when I'm upset and how to make me feel better no matter what. He's the funniest guy I know, I look forward to the time I spend with him and sometimes when we just look at each other I-I can't think about anything but kissing him".

They all stared at her.

"What?"

"Lil, you got it bad!" Mary exclaimed.

The girls nodded in agreement.

"I need to go find James!"

The girls nodded in agreement.


	3. We need to talk!

**We need to talk!**

James woke up on Saturday morning. Last night was insane. Lily had almost kissed him. Snape had nearly attacked him. He was losing his mind.

He needed to talk to her. Straight away!

He got dressed and walked across the hall to Lily's room. Knocking he began to get nervous really hoping that she should want what he wanted. He wanted her. No matter what.

There was no answer.

"Lil?" Nothing.

He opened the door eyes shut (just in case). There was no scream so he opened his eyes. The room was empty. This gave him the worst feeling ever. He knew Lily well and he was sure if she was getting up early then she was probably freaking out right now, and it was most likely about last night. Great!

He left the heads wing and headed for Gryffindor tower. His mind only with the thought of Lily.

He got to the portrait hole. What was the password again?

"Need some help James" he knew that voice. I need help but from anyone but you he thought.

He turned to see Josie Bell. The magnet!

James put on is most polite voice "if you don't mind Josie"

"Petrichor"

"Thanks" he replied as the portrait flung open

They started to walk through, Just as he was about to go see the other marauders, Jose engaged in conversation once more. "I'm really looking forward to trails tomorrow James!"

Really? She was going to do _this_? "That's great Josie I'll be sure to watch you out there"

Her face lit up. That may just have been the worst thing to ever say "really? Great"

Josie stepped in for a hug. James really didn't want to but it would be rude and he might have to work with her all year on the team. So he did it. But as it was time to pull away Josie only pulled him in harder crushing his bones. How the hell was he going to get out of this?

* * *

"I need to go find James" lily said

All the girls nodded in agreement.

"Look he's probably still in the heads wing" Alice reassured.

"But, what if he doesn't want it?!" lily was freaking out.

"Lil, have you met James? All he ever does if fawn over you" Marlene replied.

"How about we have breakfast first and you can talk to James before class?" Alice asked.

"I think that's probably best Lily looks like she's going to explode" Mary teased and was sent another sarcastic smile by Lily.

They all got up and went down the stairs Lily leading the way just as she was coming into the common room Lily turned and pushed them all back up.

"What the hell?!" Mary exclaimed.

"James is out there!" Lily half whispered half shouted.

Mary and Marlene thought it was hilarious grins plastered on their faces and Alice was trying to step forward to see what was happening in the common room

"Who's that girl he's with?" Alice caught the other girls attention and pushed forward.

"That's Josie bell she's a beater on the team" Marlene whispered "she's always been very, how should I put it?... James inclined"

If Lily was freaking out before, now she was hyperventilating.

"It's okay, Lil he's always tried to get away from her" Marlene reassured turning to face her.

"Really? Because that looks like an awfully lingering hug" Mary commented.

Lily pushed her out of the way to see them still hugging. She was hurt and very jealous.

Lily ran through the common room and out the portrait hole.

"LILY?!" Mary called.

* * *

"LILY?!" Mary called.

James broke the hug only to see a flash of red hair go into the portrait hole.

Yep, she was defiantly freaking out, and she just saw me hug Josie. Great!

James went to the girls standing at the staircase.

"Was that Lily?" he asked.

"What, the thing that was replaced by a cloud of smoke? Yeah" Mary replied sarcastically.

"What, err, what were you guys talking about?"

Mary smiled as Alice and Marlene went back upstairs. "I think you know"

James nodded and Mary followed the other girls.

He needed to go find Lily.

* * *

Lily had done well to avoid all her friends and especially James all of yesterday, going to bed early saying she needed to study, waking up early for breakfast, walking fast down the halls when they called after her. But she knew it had to end soon, and it did after care of magical creatures.

"LILY!" James screamed. Lily increased her pace, but James ran to catch up with her. "LILY!" James went round to her face and put his hands on her arms. "Lil stop!"

She couldn't help but feel a little flushed as he was in his quidditch uniform which for some reason was in her view at least two sizes too small, or maybe that was just round his arms. Great!

"Oh, James didn't see you there". Lies.

"Right, you didn't see me? Like after first period? Or third? Or fifth?" James questioned.

SHIT! There was no way she was going to answer that. James waited for an answer.

"Look Lil, I need to talk to you, and honestly this whole avoiding me thing is ridiculous and I think you know that. We live together for god's sake" he was right once again, it was ridiculous.

"Your right" she conceded. First time for everything.

James' head lifted. He was confused, "I am?"

"Yes, and don't look so surprised, you can have a bit of a brain sometimes".

He was thrilled at this grinning so much that he caused her to grin too. "Great! Look I've got quidditch trials now, will you come watch? Then we could go and talk in the common room"

Lily nodded, his grin filling her with confidence toward him.

They walked down to the quidditch pitch both grins still plastered on their faces only separating at the entrance at the stands and even then James was reluctant to leave her.

Lily walked up the stairs apprehensive about the talk, but insured by his actions before that he felt the same way. She saw Alice and Mary sitting together, (Marlene was probably trying out for seeker as she had been on the team for the past two years) lily walked over to them and sat down.

"Whoa, sorry, you just look like this girl we used to be friends with but one day she just disappeared" Mary teased. Laughter came from Alice and surprisingly Lily.

"Yeah well, you never know when people can just reappear" she said grin still present.

The girls were shocked, who he fuck was this person and what had she done to their friend?

"Someone's happy" Alice said.

Lily just shrugged. The girls looked at each other and Mary smiled realisation hitting her.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain, quidditch captain, head boy who you almost kissed and that has just entered the pitch would it?" Mary asked knowing fine well it was.

The players were in the air and James was walking into the centre. Lily began to blush.

"SHUT UP!" Alice said realisation to hitting her.

"What?" Lily asked in an attempt to be nonchalant but failing miserably.

"You blushed!" Mary commentated.

"Are you and James together now?"

Lily knew they were thinking about this too much, "no course not!"

"Then what did you two do that got you so worked up?" Mary teased raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing like that, MacDonald!" Lily exclaimed.

"Then what?" Alice interrupted laughing slightly, she two thought it was hilarious that lily was finally admitting her feelings for James.

The girls were waiting, but Lily knew they were about to be disappointed.

"Let's just say that by tomorrow either, James and I will be together or not talking at all"

"BUT!" Mary pressed.

Lily laughed, "But, I think… I hope it will be the first!"

"YES! Thank god Lil we have been waiting for this for so long" Mary exclaimed and Alice sent her head back laughing.

"What do you mean?" lily was laughing but she was still confused.

"Oh, come on Lil! Everybody could see it but you, including James!" Alice answered because Mary was laughing so much.

"James could? Why didn't he say anything?"

Alice then began to join in with Mary.

"What?"

"Lil James did say something, but you being you, shot him down every time thinking he was joking, even after you became friends" answered Mary.

"He wasn't joking?" the girls shook their heads "Why didn't he give up?"

"Right like you don't know!" said Mary. Lily gave a confused face urging them on. "Seriously!" Mary began to laugh uncontrollably. Lily sent her a sarcastic smile.

Alice stepped in "Lil were you not listening every time we told you were made for each other, you guys are so similar, including how stubborn you are" she looked over at James in the air directing orders "he knew how he felt about you and he was so stubborn that he didn't give up, just like you wouldn't" she looked back at Lily, "and it looked like it paid off".

Lily smiled. She knew what she was going to say to him tonight.

* * *

James was in the middle of trials and he caught Mary, Alice and Lily looking at him.

He smiled his trademark large smile at her and she returned it.

He turned back to look at the players smirking when he saw that the other girls noticed, and nudge Lily.

He really didn't need to watch the team anymore he knew he was going to pick, so he couldn't help but fly over to where the girls were sitting.

"Evening girls" James said smirk from before still plastered on his face.

"James how surprising that you came over here to talk to us" Mary said sarcastically, Alice tried to hold back the laughter.

"Oh well, I'm very social able" James said playing along.

"I'm sure. Hey aren't you meant to be watching the team?" Mary replied.

"Why yes I am, but I was just hoping to get a second opinion from you lovely ladies"

"Don't you mean Lady?" Alice whispered to Mary, Lily gave them a cold look and they attempted to hide their laughter.

James pretended to ignore them. "So, anyone you got your eye on for the team?"

"I think Lily has hers on one just, not necessarily for the team!" Mary said and Alice's laughter broke out.

"MARY!" Lily was embarrassed and sent yet another cold look at Mary.

James couldn't ignore that, his grin now ear to ear.

"It's ok Lil, I'm intrigued. Do I know him?"

Alice caught on "fairly well"

"Uh Hu, and is he good looking, charming, charismatic an-"

"And a real idiot? Yep that's the one" Lily interrupted

Mary and Alice couldn't hold back their laughter but Lily's face was like stone, and if he wanted things to go his way later he would have to ease it.

"Its ok Lil I think I know who he is and I'm sure I can whip the idiocy out of him" her lips began to twitch. He had gotten to her.

"Well actually Potter, sometimes I rather like his idiocy" she was full on smiling now. Brilliant.

"Really? Well then I'll be sure to tell him!" then he winked at her and went back toward the main pitch.

* * *

Lily watched the rest of training with Mary and Alice then when it finished she went by the changing rooms to try and speak with him. As she rounded the corner she saw James come out with Josie Bell. She hid round the corner, she needed to know what was happening between them.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for putting me back on the team" said Josie.

"Well yeah, you and Sirius work really well together, and you have a really great aim" James said. He sounded nervous. Why was he nervous?

"Yeah well thanks. Anyway as I thank you I was wondering if you wanna go to the next Hogsmeade with me?" Josie asked far too confident and cheerful for Lily's liking. She didn't know what she would do if he said yes.

"Listen Josie, that's real nice of you to ask and I think you're great, but there's kind of someone who I was really holding out hope that she would say yes. I was actually just about to go ask her. I'm really sorry".

Lily's heart leapt.

"No it's cool, do I know her?"

"Eh, I'd prefer not say just in case she says no, I know my ego's stepping into play" Lily smiled at the last part, "I am honestly sorry though, I hope this doesn't affect are friendship because I do like being friends with you". What a cheesy line Lily thought.

"No of course not, she's really lucky" she upset then smiled at James and left.

Lily smiled and left too around the other side of the Gryffindor changing room.

* * *

James walked into the great hall and stood in the doorway looking for the deep red hair and being disappointed.

"Looking for someone?" she came up alongside him smiling.

"Kinda" James teased

"Well maybe if you leave for the heads dorm in half an hour, you'll find whoever it is your looking for" she walked forward towards our friends, then she turned "you coming?" she said a wicked grin on her face.

James smiled and walked forward.

He sat next to her at the table.

For him it may have been the longest 25 minutes of his life, whereas Lily seemed normal, as if nothing was going on. How the hell was she doing that?

"Well, I'm done I'm gonna go?" Lily said "See you guys later" she smiled at James, and he returned it realising what she was doing. She left the hall.

"You seem nervous" Remus said to James.

"On the country moony I'm on top of the world"

"Oh, and why is that?" Marlene asked.

"Could be something to do with a certain red head!" Mary said, once again knowing fine well it was.

"Jesus, you're really dropping people in it today aren't you" she replied with a cheeky smile.

"Sorry but, what happened with you and lily?" Marlene was confused.

"Mary please don't say anything, not yet" Alice was laughing "and you two please" he gestured to Alice.

"Fine but just so you know, I think that everything your worried about, that's won't matter by tomorrow"

He smiled. A minute went by. Then two.

"Sorry Prongs, its bothering me, why are you still here?" Sirius asked.

"What?"

"Well you and Lily clearly have some shit to sort out, and when said shit is sorted you, could get the girl you have been lusting after since first year" Sirius answered. James thought. "PRONGS! Get the hell to the heads wing, now!"

"I should wait just another minute or two"

"Let me guess Lily told you to stay a certain amount of time extra so you didn't make it look like a you weren't going to have your little 'talk'" SHIT! Marlene was physic!

"Kinda"

"Prongs, go" Sirius urged

"Okay, okay I'm going" James smiled, and walked out the door.

James walked to the fourth floor and stood outside the portrait.

"Are you going in?" Sir Tantrott said.

"Yeah sure, Bukowski"

James took a deep breath as the portrait swung open.

He stepped inside and saw Lily sitting on the sofa. She turned and smiled at him. He smiled back. Stepping up from the sofa and coming around it.

"We need to talk" James said.

Lily nodded. She stepped forward and kissed him. James at first was surprised but then, returned the kiss fiercely pushing Lily back into the wall. They broke the kiss gasping for air.

"I've been wanting to say that all day!" she gasped.

* * *

**The kiss will be continued next chapter. I wanted to leave a cliff hanger! HM19391**


	4. We'll be here all night!

**If you keep doing that we'll be here all night!**

"I've been wanting to say that all day!" she gasped.

James was taken aback, Lily had just kissed him.

"I've been wanting to say that for about four years"

"Shut up"

She pulled his neck down so his mouth could meet hers and kissed him, James responded well and smiled into the kiss. James pulled away.

"Shouldn't we? Eh" James stuttered "do you know what never mind"

James went in again but Lily put her finger on his lips.

"No you're right we should" Lily gasped "talk" she sounded just as disappointed as James was.

James sighed "I knew I was gonna ruin the moment"

Lily laughed and smiled at him "You didn't ruin it, we-we just need to put it on pause" she said nodding as if she needed to convince herself as well as James.

James nodded conceding but still went back in for another long kiss, until Lily pushed him off.

"If you keep doing that we will be here all night" she said gasping.

"That was kinda the point" she hit his arm then dragged him over to the couch so they could sit down.

"We need say what we want. What do you want?"

James was confused. Was she serious? "I want to be with you".

Lily smiled, "but shouldn't we take precautions?"

"Hu?"

"Well should we wait to tell people?"

James didn't expect this, "if that's what you want"

"Not for long a week or two, we can tell our friends. Just a week or two"

He could deal with that, so he smiled "sure"

"So, I went to see you after trials today" Lily said lightly

"I didn't see you"

"That's coz at the time you were talking to Josie" James began to get nervous "so, who's this mystery girl you want to ask to Hogsmeade?"

James smiled and turned to her "you know you shouldn't listen in on people's conversations" he said smiling and pushing her back on the couch to kiss her. She kissed him back

There was a knock at the door.

Lily tried to push him off but he ignored it and kept going so Lily continued too.

This time the portrait swung open but Lily and James didn't here.

"Are you guys having sex?" Marlene called from the doorway. She entered with her hands over her face but her fingers still made a gap over her left eye.

"Ah, come back in 20 minutes and we might be done!" James shouted back tired of interruptions but still slightly joking for Lily's benefit.

She hit his arm "in your dreams!

"How did you know?" he teased smiling.

She pushed him off her.

"Is it safe for me to come in or not?" Marlene interrupted.

"You're already in! So hurry up and leave!" James said disappointed.

"Down boy" Lily said to James smiling as he stomped upstairs.

* * *

James and Lily dated for three weeks without anyone but the marauders knowing and things were going well. James however was getting nervous because the first game of the season was coming up against Slytherin.

"Okay, the match is tomorrow and we need to get ready!" James said to Sirius and Marlene but Lily didn't care as she was ignoring them.

"Jesus do you ever talk about anything else?" Mary said what everyone else was thinking.

"Not this close to the game" James said exasperated.

Lily gave him a smile and he eased. James began to sheepishly smile too. Fingers then clicked between their eye lines.

"Do you actually realise how many times we have had to do that recently?" Mary asked.

Lily sent her a scowl but James just smiled widely at her, and then back at Lily.

"Anyway, should be a good match" Lily said.

"Nice change in the subject" Marlene replied.

"Thanks" she said with a sarcastic smile.

"I heard Slughorn's having another of his l parties" Alice said.

"I imagine your invites in the mail" Sirius gestured to Lily.

"Oh god I hope not I don't think I can sit through another one"

"Well at least this time you'll have a date" Mary teased, whilst trying to hold back the laughter. Lily kicked her under the table. "Aw, that hurt"

"Woops was that your leg?" Lily asked with sarcasm.

James began to hold back the laughter. Lily kicked him too.

"What was that for?"

"Just for being you. Not to mention your idiocy"

"I'm sure you said you rather liked my idiocy" he replied grinning, referring to what she said to him at the quidditch trials. Lily let a small laugh escape.

"Jesus can you two go a minute without flirting?" Sirius asked.

"Ah but Padfoot, that's what makes us so adorable" James answered pulling Lily into him by the shoulder. Lily rolled her eyes but still grinned at him.

"You guys are doing it again!" Mary teased and the couple were thrown back into reality.

Lily gulped "I think I'm gonna go do some reading before bed" she said sending a look at James but making sure only he can see.

"I'll come with you" he said realising what she was doing.

"Bye" Marlene said smiling.

James and Lily left the great hall attempting to be nonchalant.

"Do they really think we don't know what they're doing?" Marlene asked the group.

"They must think we have no idea" said Sirius

* * *

Two days later Lily was walking to the dungeons to pick up an ingredient for a potion she was making for coursework. She reached the students stores and searched for the wing of a bat. Just as she was looking she hear someone come in and turn.

"Hey Lil".

"Sev, hi" Lily was startled she really didn't want to have awkward small talk with a person she had entrusted with so many secrets.

"How are you?" Sev clearly wanted the small talk.

"I'm goo-".

"You've been with Potter a lot lately" Sev interrupted.

Lily was startled by his nerve "I'm sorry?"

"You're always with him. Why?" he said lightly searching through vials.

"Apart from the fact that we work together, live together and are friends? What other explanation do you want? In fact I don't need to give you an explanation!" Angry Lily was coming out.

Sev turned to look at her "friends? Are you sure that's everything?" he accused.

"How dare you!"

"So you're saying there's nothing going on between you and Potter?"

"Are you actually dictating who I can and can't see?" Lily was disgusted.

"So there is!" Sev was angry too now, shouting.

"None of your business!" Lily screamed at him.

"He's a blood traitor Lil, you're not good enough for him!"

"Well by that logic I'm a mudblood then aren't I?"

"No because you can be spared by you brilliance" this made Lily confused. Spared? "Lill if you go out with him you prove him blood traitor"

Lily was speechless. Slughorn turned up in the doorway.

"Something wrong?" he said knowing fine well there was.

"Nothing professor" Lily answered calming down.

Slughorn nodded "Actually it's good that you are both here as I was planning a little get together the weekend after next, you both invited of course"

Lily forced a smile "I'd be delighted sir"

"Oh, good Miss Evans and I was actually hoping if you would pass my invitation onto the head boy as well" he smiled hopeful.

Sev rolled his eyes, this gave Lily the force to stick up for her boyfriend against him.

"I'm sure we'd both be delighted to attended" Slughorn just nodded taking it as she would ask James to come for him, but Sev looked up knowing that it meant they would come together.

"Severus?" Slughorn asked.

"I'm not sure sir I'll have to see" he said, no attempt at hiding his expression. He then picked up a vile put it straight in his pocket and pushed past Slughorn.

Lily picked up the bats wing and walked to the exit. "Goodnight sir"

"Goodnight, Miss Evans" he smiled and allowed her past.

* * *

James lay on the sofa in the head's common room staring at the flames of the fire. Tee portrait swung open.

"Hey" he said from the sofa. Lily walked over to him. She looked like a ghost. "What happened?" James said stretching an arm out for her. Lily stepped toward the couch and lay down with him her head lying on his chest. "Lil, what's up?"

She looked up at him and gulped "don't be mad but, I may have accidently told Sev that we were together"

James was startled "okay. I'll be honest Lil I wasn't expecting that. Why did you tell him?"

"Well I didn't actually he just accused and I didn't deny"

"Right, well maybe this means that we should tell people" that was what James wanted for a while.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea just yet" Lily was just about ready to tell people but the conversation with Sev had made her uneasy she didn't want James hurt.

James could tell in her voice she was uneasy, "there's something else isn't there?" Lily removed his arm from around her and got up "Lil?" James' voice was slightly raised. Lily turned to face him but shook her head, James got up and walked over to her. He took her hands, "tell me Lil, please"

Lily put her head into his chest "I don't want you to get hurt"

"Why would I get hurt?"

"By being with me you're going to put a target on your back" she stepped away from him "by being with a mudblood you're going to put a target on your back"

"Lily don't ever say that word again!" James said slightly angry. Then he walked up to her and kissed her putting his hand on her face to keep her from moving but I wasn't needed as Lily kissed him back. James pulled away and touched her forehead with his own. "Don't you dare think for one second that they will scare enough not to be with you! They can kill me first for all I care!"

"But if something happened to you, I don't want you hurt James" she gasped small tears beginning to run.

"Then don't do this to me because right now and any time I'm with you I feel invincible, not even a killing curse could stop it" James wiped the tears from her cheeks and gave her another small kiss.

Lily looked up at him and nodded "okay, we can tell people".

"It's gonna be fine Lil, I promise"

* * *

The next day was the match. Lily, Remus, Mary, Alice and Frank another 7th year Gryffindor was walking down to the pitch.

"How was he this morning?" Remus asked

"Freaking out, he knows if he wins the cup he will have beat some record"

"Not to mention for this game he's got three houses on his back" Mary added

"Yeah that to. But then again if he wins his ego gets a boost so it's lose-lose for me" she joked.

They laughed, but Lily was distracted by Sev in the corner with Avery and Mulciber. The thought of their scheming came back into her mind and her stomach dropped.

They reached the Gryffindor stand. After a minute the teams came out onto the pitch led by madam hooch.

All the players kicked off apart from James and the Slytherin captain. They shook hands and gave each other a death stare. Hooch broke them up and they kicked off. Hooch released the Snitch, the two Bludgers and finally the Quaffel to start the game.

"The Quaffel is off and goes straight to Slytherin chaser Rosier" the crowd heard from the commentator "he's coming up the goals and ohh hit by a Bludger sent by Black, that's gotta sting!" Gryffindor breathed a sigh of relief "Potter of Gryffindor with the quaffel now, he passes to Matthews, who shoots and… it's in 10 points to Gryffindor!"

"Flint with the Quaffel now, over to rosier who shoots but its hit away by Gryffindor keeper Alex Wood!" cheers came from three stands. "Wood gives thee Quaffel to Gibson who narrowly misses a Bludger sent by Slytherin's Captain Coe! She sends the Quaffel to Matthews, he goes for the middle, wait! No! He drops it down to Potter for 10 points! Brilliant from the Gryffindor Captain!" cheers began again and James flew to the Gryffindor stand punching his fist in the air. He was being big headed Lily thought.

"Quaffels with Rosier now who passes to, no intercepted by Gibson! No! She's hit by a well-aimed Bludger from the Slytherin Captain! Flint steal back the Quaffel aims and oh no he swoops down for the right hoop!" cheers came from the green stand and boos from everywhere else.

Half an hour flew by but James knew the Snitch needed to be caught soon.

"Marly anytime you want to wrap this up would be good!"

"You do your job and I'll do mine!"

"Gibson intercepts the Quaffel and straight into the left hoop that's brings the score to 210-90" the commentator said. "Whoa what's this Slytherins James has her eye on the snitch, but McKinnon is right behind her the two seekers are neck and neck. The Snitch has gone up and James can't pull up in time but McKinnon is there! She got it! Gryffindor win! 360-90!"

Cheers came from all around the stadium.

"Nice one Marly"

"Told you I'd do my job, Potter!"

James laughed and flew over to the Gryffindor stand. He saw the red hair and caught her eye, she was laughing and shaking her head slightly at him, and then he winked at her and began his victory lap.

Lily knew this was going to make his head the size of a house but it would be worth it for that smile.

Lily's vision began to get blurred and she realised that she was in smoke. Her lungs began to close up and she was gasping for air, then her head filled with a voice:

_Students of Hogwarts, my name is Lord Voldemort and I am responsible for the cleansing of blood outside school walls. I am speaking to you today to tell you that I am looking for followers of my regime. The blood of all wizards must be pure. We have a duty to act. I urge you to take up my offer if you do not, you may not be spared and I think I have shown how I can get to you. Nowhere is out of my reach. _

The fog disappeared and Lily began to be able to breathe again. She looked around everyone seemed as scared as she felt, clearly it wasn't just in her head. She tried to look for James but before she saw him she saw a flash of red light. A body was falling to the ground she ammeadiatly knew it was James. She pushed to the edge of the stand whilst drawing out her wand.

"ARRESTO MOMENTUM!" she screamed but he fell from too far and it only slowed him down slightly he still landed hard. His body lifeless.


	5. Open your eyes

**Open your eyes.**

Lily was shaking, Remus was walking her away from the Quidditch pitch one arm over her shoulders.

"Remus"

"Lil we need to go, he will be fine"

"No, no I need to see him" she began to cry. Remus took her into a hug.

"Remus!" she muffled "he needs me!"

"He needs to go to the Hospital wing" Remus was so calm. How was he so calm?

"I need to be there. I need to see if he is alright!" she began to fight out of his grip but it was no use.

"I'm so sorry Lil but we can't" he began to pull her away.

"NO!" she screamed.

"Lily, you can't do anything for him! You can see him when you calm down!"

She stepped away from him but began to lose the ability to breathe "What if he doesn't wake up?"

Remus stepped toward her and took in a hug again "don't talk like that, its James! He's probably not even hurt just taking the piss to cause a reaction"

Lily let out a small laugh and began to ease "your right, he's fine"

Remus smiled and nodded but he did admit to himself that he wasn't sure what would happen to his best friend.

* * *

Sirius sat in the Gryffindor changing rooms. It had been an hour and a half yet he still couldn't move. His face was as pale as snow. He was breathing sharp breaths and getting hardly any air into his lungs.

"Sirius?" her voice was quiet, he didn't hear her come in, she approached the way you would a sleeping lion and sat down beside him. "I've been looking for you".

Sirius smiled at her "where is he Marls?"

"In the hospital wing" she began to rub his back, he kept his gaze straight forward.

"Is he okay?"

She was careful to approach this "he's unconscious and it could be a while till he wakes"

Sirius couldn't catch his breath, "it's my fault, I should have saved him!" tears began to flow from his eyes, so he turned his head.

She took his chin and pulled it so he faced her "Hey, you couldn't have done anything" he tried to turn once more but Marlene only pulled him back "Nobody saw him" she said shaking her head.

"Lily did" he said quietly.

Marlene smiled "that's because they never stop looking at each other now" Sirius mouth began to curl but then quickly his face went back to concerned.

"How is Lily?"

"Eh, she's not good. Remus and I calmed her down though, if we hadn't I think she wouldn't have left James till he woke".

"Should I go see her?"

Marlene shook her head "I don't think that's a good idea. You might just bring something up"

Sirius nodded.

"Where is everyone else?"

"In the common room, but Remus is staying with Lily on the couch"

Sirius nodded. "What if he doesn't wake up? Marls, I can't lose him!" he began to cry again.

"You won't"

Sirius turned to look to look at her, his mouth open. Then on the spur of the moment kissed her full on the lips. He moved back, shocked by his own actions. "Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking" his face tightened.

"It's okay, but I think I better go" and with that she walked off out of the changing rooms. Sirius was left with the deep feeling of regret.

* * *

Severus strode down to the dungeons with pride, the day was a complete success. The potion was set off without a hitch, the dark lord revealed himself and best of all Potter was out of the equation.

"Snape!" he turned to see Avery.

"What?" he said with loathing.

"What did you think you were doing attacking Potter? You could have blown the entire operation!"

"He needed to be put in his place the way he celebrated after the game!" he answered with disgust "I did it for Slytherin honour! Anyway nobody saw me so it doesn't matter".

"I saw you, so others could!"

"Only Slytherins and they're hardly gonna object to the 'star Gryffindor captain' falling fifty feet are they?" Snape objected.

"Don't lie to me this has nothing to do with Quidditch or house honour! This is about what he's got and you can't have, the Mudblood!"

"Don't be obscured!" he lied.

"Just make sure you aren't that foolish again!" with that he pushed past him and toward the common room.

Snape was left alone. Angry at Avery because he revealed what he already knew. Lily was James', not his.

* * *

Albus returned late that night having been called out on urgent ministry business. His night was a success, both he and the minister believed that the work they were doing would stop the recent Muggle and Muggleborn attacks. Of course he knew who led the attacks and why he was doing it and how powerful he was but he believed he could be stop him.

He strolled through the gates and toward the castle that towered over him.

He crossed his offices threshold and was greeted by the worried faces of the four heads of house.

"What's wrong?"

"Albus we may be in serious trouble here" said Minerva, he urged her on "two incidents occurred at the Quidditch match earlier, a choker mist was let into the stands and a man took over peoples brains. He called himself Lord Voldemort, he said he was responsible for the recent attacks. And af-"Albus raised his hand to silence her, the news unnerving him.

He began to pace. "What exactly did he say?"

"He encouraged the students to join his regime. He threatened anyone who was opposed to his offer, saying he could reach anyone" replied Pomona Sprout voice slightly shaky.

"Could you determine who released the fog?" he asked.

Minerva shook her head "no, not even which house as we found four cauldrons each at a different house stand staircase"

Albus sat on his desk and began to go into deep thought.

"There is something else you should know" Horace said.

Albus looked up. Shirley no more bad news. "What?"

"The Potter boy Albus, he was stunned of his broomstick"

Albus gasped "Is he okay?"

Minerva looked away.

"He hasn't woken. If it wasn't for Evans he would be dead" Feilius Flitwick answered gravely.

"Lily? What did she do?" he inquired.

"Used a hover charm just in time" Feilius supplied.

"Is she okay?"

"Put up a good fight to see him, we'll let her see him tomorrow" Albus thought this must be progress as they worked together.

"Is anyone else hurt?" they shook their heads "I must go, see him at once!"

He pushed for the door.

"Albus!" he turned "the curse was sent from the Slytherin stand".

* * *

Lily woke with the image of James on the ground. She was shivering and sweating at the same time. If she didn't see him soon she wouldn't be able to function. She dressed with the intention to be with him all day as it was Sunday.

She walked down the stairs. Remus was faced down on the sofa, snoring. Lily knew he had to be quiet Remus always did have near supernatural hearing. She tiptoed across the room to the portrait and opened the door just enough so she could slip through. She took a breath and proceeded to the Hospital wing.

When she reached she took a quick look at her surroundings. Madam Pomfrey wasn't there, and the only bed taken was the one James filled. She slowly walked over to him and took the chair by his bed.

Looking him over, she noticed his scaring gone, his breath shallow and body motionless. It was painful to see him like this. Her James.

She took the hand that rested by his side on the bed.

"James?" she took a deep breath "open your eyes. Please James, please, do something, anything, squeeze my hand" her voice was calm although on the inside she was petrified but that didn't matter she needed to be strong for James.

James gave her no response, but she sat there waiting for five minutes for a reaction.

"I need you James, I'm putting on a brave face but seeing you like this its killing me, so- so just wake up" the tears began to reach the surface but she sniffed them back. "I dunno if you can hear me and maybe when you wake up I might hope you can't with your ego and everything" she gave a small laugh trying to reassure herself "but, in light of recent events it feels like you should know, I love you" she then lifted slightly off the chair and kissed him on the lips lightly, with that a few tears passed through her eyelids.

"Good morning Miss Evans"

Lily turned with a start "Professor Dumbeldore?" suddenly she was overwhelmed with embarrassment "how long have you been there, sir?"

He smiled "Long enough, however I will not divulge what I have witnessed even to Mr Potter"

"Thank you sir. He's big headed enough"

Dumbeldore laughed "yes well, I think possibly he reciprocates the feelings" he pulled a chair and sat beside her.

Lily began to smile at the thought of her and James.

"You should be congratulated Miss Evans, you saved his life"

Lily's smile the faded "I wasn't fast enough, I hesitated" she could feel the tears creep back up again.

"This is not your fault. You did what you could only you had the quick thinking and saved him no other saw the incident" his voice was firm and Lily thought she dare not argue. "I don't suppose you knew who sent the curse"

She shook her head "I needed to focus on James at the time" she squeezed his hand.

"Quite right".

Silence filled the space between them for a moment.

"I believe I can leave him in your capable hands Miss Evans" Lily smiled and nodded in response.

* * *

Marlene woke her normal bed, in her normal room, with the normal people. But she wasn't normal, last night was unexpected, she didn't know if it was a good thing or bad. When Sirius kissed her she bolted. She needed to tell someone. She needed to tell Lily. But how could she with James in the state he was? In truth the kiss was brought on because of Sirius worried state after seeing James like that. Sure she could tell Mary or Alice but it wouldn't be the same, they weren't her _best_ friends like Lily is.

She decided to clear all her thoughts of Black. Lily needed her.

Marlene got out of bed and dressed herself. She left the room with the girls sleeping soundly.

The common room was its usual emptiness. She headed straight through portrait hole and down to the heads wing.

"Darwin" she said to Sir Tantrott to gain access.

She walked through to the sound of Remus' snoring and his face down on the sofa. She walked past him and up to Lily's room to see if she was awake.

Marlene knocked lightly and opened the door "Lil?" she whispered.

The bed was empty.

Marlene began to panic. She ran downstairs.

"REMUS!" she shook him awake.

"W-what?"

"Lily's gone"

"Oh, yeah, I know. She's not very light footed"

"Why aren't you freaking!" she began to get annoyed "Wait, why did you let her go!"

"Calm it Marls! She's gonna have to see him sometime, I don't particularly want to be on Lily's bad side"

"But?"

"What's she gonna do? Trash the hospital wing? Give her some space!"

"URG! You Marauders are such a pian in the arse!"

"Whoa what's got you so worked up and why are you targeting the Marauders"

Marlene stopped she had said too much. She ran out the heads common room.

"Marls!?"

* * *

James could only see darkness, it engulfed him. He tried opening his eyes pulling on them with all his might. The light blurred in front of him. His surroundings eased into focus he saw the hospital wing surrounding hi. In an attempt to move a pain that felt like being stabbed by a hot fresh out of flames went through his side. He winced in pain.

"James?" he turned his head ignoring the pain to see her standing in the doorway dressed in Gryffindor robes and a bag over one shoulder.

He was overwhelmed with joy. Attempting a smile he said in a husky voice "hi Lil".

"Say that again" she was breathing heavily and was on the verge of tears.

"Hi Lil"

She walked over to him dropping her bag midway and met him by kissing him. He was taken off guard but went with it, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her closer. Lily put her hand in his hair and the other on the wall. James moved his left hand to her waist to pull her onto the bed. Lily obliged sat on the edge leaning on his chest lightly. Lily broke apart and rested her forehead on his, still holding back the tears.

"I thought I lost you, when you didn't wake I-"

"Hey, I am never gonna leave you, ever"

He took the back of her neck and pulled her to his lips before he could argue, he kissed her hard. It felt so long since he had kissed her.

"PRONGS!" James and Lily pulled apart, as Sirius ran to James' bed "Are you okay? Are you in pain? Do you need anything?"

"Yes Pads its essential that you do this" Sirius nodded with glee that he could help "Go back in time and come in ten minutes later than you just did so me and Lily could have kept going!"

"JAMES!" screeched Lily embarrassed.

"What? I was enjoying it and I'm pretty sure you were" he grinned widely and Lily gave him a sarcastic look, before hiding her smile.

Sirius felt uncomfortable. "Should I leave you two alone?"

"No, Sirius it's fine" Lily reassured. James sighed "We can talk later" he then smiled.

"You do realise that when you guys say our going to 'talk' we all know what it really means".


	6. Thanks for telling me

**Thanks for telling me**

Lily stomped into the hospital wing headed straight for James' bed, she got on and picked up a pillow and screamed into it.

"AHHH!" was the only muffled sound James heard.

He reached over and pried the pillow from Lily's grasp.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just the work load I just saw McGonagall apparently we have to organise a homemade by Halloween and you're in here so I will have to do it on my own"

James smirked.

"What?"

"You're cute when you're angry"

Lily hit him with a pillow.

"You are a pain"

James laughed and Lily held her laughter back.

"Look I can do the Hogsmeade. I have good news" he turned her to face him "I'm gonna be out of here tonight, and back in the heads wing"

Lily smiled.

"That's great! It feels like we have too many eyes on us here"

James gave a small laugh.

"Well I'll be back in class by Monday, so I have a day off to do the heads stuff and then we get all weekend"

"What are you implying we do in an empty heads wing alone all weekend?" Lily mocked.

James shrugged and grinned. He leaned in to kiss her but she put a finger on his lips.

"Just one problem" she whispered quickly.

James groaned, and crinkled his nose "what?"

"You can't have me all weekend because there's Slughorns party on Saturday"

"You're kidding?"

Lily shook her head "You don't have to go I will for half an hour and come back"

James nodded "okay"

James leaned down and kissed her, lily pulled herself into him and crawling on top of him. James tongue slipped into her mouth with ease. Lily sighed into the kiss, this spurred James on and he pulled his hands away from her hair and down to her arse. Lily laughed slightly and James grinned, but quickly went back into kiss.

A cough was heard from behind them.

They stopped and turned to the source of the noise. Marlene was standing behind them.

"Why it is whenever we kiss someone's always there?"

"The idea is to do it privately" Marlene answered grinning.

"It's ok we can talk later, when you get out" she said smiling. Then she climbed off him and sat next to him on the bed.

Marlene took the seat by James' bed "You do realise that when you guys say our going to 'talk' we all know what it really means".

"Funny that's what Sirius said"

Marlene went quiet.

"Are you okay?" James asked Marlene.

"Yeah, just came to give you the transfiguration homework".

"Should have known McGonagall wouldn't have let me off".

"Lil I was wondering if I could have a word?"

"Yeah sure" Lily went to get up.

"Hey Sirius"

Marlene's head whipped around.

"You know what Lil it- em- doesn't matter anymore" with that Marlene grabbed her bag and walked as fast as possible out of the hospital wing

Sirius stood in the doorway awkward.

"I'll – em- see you guys later" Sirius backed out of the doorway and went the opposite way to Marlene.

"What just happened?" James asked.

Lily shrugged "sometimes it's hard to keep track of the drama around here"

* * *

_Marlene,_

_I know that there is something up with you!_

_You acted so odd yesterday in the hospital wing!_

_ We need to talk._

_Come by the heads common room, after dinner and we can talk._

_Lily xx_

* * *

Marlene walked to the heads common room after receiving a note from Lily. She was very nervous,

She wasn't sure if she should tell Lily about Sirius. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, she knew it was awkward between them but that would go away soon, right?

Once she reached the door she announced "Darwin" to gain entry into the common room.

When she entered she found Lily sitting in the common room with James.

"Hey" Marlene said.

Lily turned and smiled, "hey" she whispered then put a finger on her lips.

Marlene was puzzled she walked around the sofa and saw James asleep. Marlene sat facing Lily on the floor in front of the fire.

"So you gonna tell me what's going on?" Lily inquire in a quiet voice.

Marlene looked at the floor then back up at Lily.

"What's wrong?" Lily pushed.

Marlene gulped "It's Sirius… he…. Kissed me"

Lily looked shocked "w-what? When? How?"

Once again Marlene gulped "the day James was hit I found him in the Quidditch changing room, we got to talking… he was so upset… then he just did it" she starred and her feet.

Lily was shocked "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like I said James was just attacked, I wasn't go and say I have boy trouble was I?"

Lily nodded slowly. Silence broke out for a short while. "How do you feel about it?"

"I don't know it's all confusing. I still don't really know why he did it"

"You mean you haven't talked to him?"

Marlene shook her head.

"That explains the tension this morning"

Marlene shrugged.

"But you still haven't answered how you feel about it".

Marlene looked down again.

"I don't know how I feel about it. It's hard to think".

"Was it good?"

"Yes. No. I don't know"

Lily laughed.

"What?" Marlene was getting agitated.

"It's just that…. I said the same thing about James a few months ago…. And well I like to think we turned out quite well"

"But I didn't feel like you did about James"

Lily leaned forward slightly "Didn't?"

Marlene's head shot up "What?"

"You said didn't _not_ don't" Lily was smiling.

Marlene was speechless. Her mouth dropped. A choking sound came out of her mouth.

Lily laughed again. Grinning Lily said "is that your answer"

"But Sirius though?... Sirius Black?"

Lily nodded and put up a single finger "hold that thought"

Then Lily hit James in the face.

"AHHHH was there a reason for that assault while I was sleeping?" James said whilst rubbing his face.

"Don't lie to me Potter you weren't sleeping!"

"Your cute when our angry" he grinned.

Lily hit him quite hard on the arm "James wanna tell me why you were eavesdropping on our conversation?"

James looked away avoiding her eye contact. Lily pulled his face around to meet hers.

"James? Do you know something?" she said raising an eyebrow.

He pushed her hand away.

"Sirius, erm has liked you since we started becoming friends last year. He's just always been scared to admit it" he looked away.

Marlene looked down.

"Do you like him Marly?" James asked.

"I gotta go" with that Marlene stood up and left without another word.

"That was awkward" James announced.

Lily laughed slightly.

James leaned in and kissed her "you have a great laugh you know that?"

"Really?" she said raising an eyebrow.

He nodded "It's nice to hear it after everything"

"It's nice to hear you say anything after everything"

"I heard you"

"What?" Lily said surprised.

"When I was unconscious"

Lily began to get a bit nervous "What did you hear?"

James smiled "you said a I had a big ego"

"Oh" Lily breathed a sigh of relief

"I love you to by the way" he whispered in her ear then kissed her on the cheek

Lily smiled hugely but didn't look at him. "I'm going to bed"

"What why?" James was taken aback and Lily rose from her seat.

"I'm tired, not everyone can lay in bed all day some have to go to class" she replied.

He grabbed her wrist. "You know I did all that heads stuff for you today, don't I get a reward?"

Lily arched an eyebrow "like what? Isn't it enough that I going to this Slughorn thing tomorrow and you aren't?"

James groaned "you know you don't have to go. You could always stay here" this time his eyebrow arched.

Lily tapped him on the cheek lightly "down boy" she took a step forward and turned "anyway I'm meeting tom there"

James sat up "Tom?"

"Yeah Tom Collins from Ravenclaw, he's my care of magical creatures partner" Lily replied with an airy tone, she turned toward the stairs.

James began to overthink things "do you know what I think I might come tomorrow"

Lily turned on her heal "really?"

"Yeah, I mean was haven't said that were going out yet because of the attack and well… we could simply just do it tomorrow" he nodded "couldn't we?"

Lily began to smile and walk over to him. He wasn't fooling anybody.

"Really? You just thought you should come?"

He shrugged and nodded too much for this to be his normal behaviour.

Lily walked over to him and sat so that she had either leg beside each of his, facing him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him softly.

"What was that for?"

Lily smiled "for you being jealous" then she got up quickly and headed for the stairs.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Whatever you say darling!"

* * *

Sirius walked out of the kitchens still depressed. Everything was catching up to him, work, James attack, and Marlene. Especially Marlene.

He attempted to speak to her lately but she ran… she always ran.

"BLACK!" was the scream from behind him as he neared the main stairway, even before he saw her he knew who it was.

Grinning he turned. "No need to shout, marls" he said calmly.

"I don't want to shout. I want to talk"

He nodded "as do I"

"I was just talking to Lily and… and James"

Sirius heart began to beat faster. She knew something. She couldn't know his feelings, James would never reveal that. Would he?

"Really?" he sounded nervous "What did he- they- what did they say?"

"I was told about what you thought"

Sirius looked down "about what?"

"abo-" Marlene stopped herself and looked up sharply "Why did you kiss me Sirius?"

What? He was not expecting this.

"What? Kiss you?"

Marlene nodded.

"Why? Don't you know?"

"I know what James told me, but I want to know if what he said was true"

"And if it is?" he inquired.

"Maybe you should tell me. Take a chance and we will see how it g-"

Sirius cut her off by grabbing her on the upper arms and pulling his mouth to hers.

Sirius pulled away. Marlene's eyes were half shut and she looked caught off guard.

"What was that?"

"That was me taking a chance and seeing how it goes" he said it quietly so only she could hear.

She nodded slightly then gulped.

She lifted her head smiling "Thanks for telling me"

Then she quickly hooked her arms around his neck and pulled him into her lips.


End file.
